


Mom App 2

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Grizznom and Panlie aren't a major thing but they're there, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: Bear Moms are added to the Mom App! The brothers agree to get a bear mom. What will come out of this decision?
Relationships: Charlie/Panda (We Bare Bears), Grizz/Nom Nom (We Bare Bears)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Dreams Of Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one! More to come!

Grizz was sleeping in a dark place. But it wasn't his room. His bed and posters and desk were gone. Where his door was supposed to be had a large gaping hole with the forest outside of it. 

  
  


And he was smaller. 

  
  


He was cuddled up against a bear's belly. Wind whipped outside as he slept snuggled up to what he thought had to be his mom. Dawn light was beginning to lighten up the world as well. 

  
  


He felt safe. 

  
  


And warm. 

  
  


And….

  
  


"Wake up." 

  
  


Grizz opened his eyes immediately, the voice one of a woman's echoing in his ears. 

  
  


Huh weird. 

  
  


Morning light filtered through his window as he sat up, shrugging off the strange dream. Sliding off his bed, he stretched and yawned big. A chip bag crackled under his paw. 

  
  


Eh! 

  
  


He'll pick that up later! 

  
  


"Good morning world!" The grizzly bear went to his bedroom door, opened it, and skipped out into the brightly lit hallway. 

  
  


He approached Panda's door and pounded on the wood. "Rise and shine Panpan! Get up you beautiful bear!" Grizz kept knocking until he heard that usual noise of complaint. 

  
  


"Go away Grizz!" Panda shouted. 

  
  


"I will if you come out!" He poked the wooden door with his claws a few times. 

  
  


"Ten minutes!" 

  
  


"Nope five!" 

  
  


"Ugh!"

  
  


Grizz hummed as he made the way to the bathroom. He went to the sink and brushed his teeth with a song echoing in his head. 

  
  


It was one of his favorites and he sang it in his head all the _time._

  
  


Though right now he was going to sing it out loud! "Buddy you're a young man, hard man! Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day!" The words were muffled as he cleaned his teeth, making sure to get every nook and cranny. 

  
  


He put his toothbrush down after he was complete and splashed his face with water. Droplets dripped from his fur. "You got water on your face! Big disgrace! Waving your banner all over the place!" 

  
  


One towel dry later, Grizz left out of the bathroom just as Panda exited his room. His little brother was blindly walking forward with forepaws reaching out in front of him. 

  
  


"You need help panman?" He asked. 

  
  


"I got _it."_ Panda don't got it. He ran right into the left of the bathroom door with an oof! 

  
  


"Let me just steer you in the right direction bro!" Grizz guided Panda safety to the sink where his contacts sat on the edge. Then it was off to the kitchen! 

  
  


Ice Bear was cooking breakfast as usual. 

  
  


The tasty scent of pancakes and bacon filled the hungry grizzly's nose. He couldn't wait to get his mouth on that fluffy goodness and crunchy yumminess. His stomach rumbled at the thought. 

  
  


"Hey lil bro!" Grizz waves and sits down at the table. "How ya doing this awesome morning?"

  
  


"Ice Bear is as great as he can be." The polar bear flipped a pancake. The uncooked part hissed and crackled, bubbling beneath. 

  
  


Grizz _loved_ that sound. 

  
  


Panda eventually joins him at the table while staring down at his phone. He slowly sits in his chair without gaze lifting. 

  
  


Grizz purses his mouth. Why was a screen so much more interesting than the sight of food cooking? 

  
  


Hmmm. 

  
  


He wondered what Panda was staring at on his phone. Curiosity got the better of him. 

  
  


"Whatcha looking at, Panda?" The oldest brother snatched the device away from the black and white bear. 

  
  


"What the heck Grizz?!' Panda darted forward to get his precious cellie back. "Give it man!" He failed to get the phone back in his grasp. 

  
  


Grizz checked out the screen and saw the pink bubble lettering of mom app on it. 

  
  


Grizz let out a gasp. "Why are you looking at the mom app little bro?!" They agreed to not use it ever again! 

  
  


"Ice Bear bans Mom App." Ice Bear puts down plates on the wooden table with food on each of them, being sure to give Panda gluten free pancakes and no bacon. "Mom App is dangerous to bear brothers." 

  
  


"It is not!" Panda yanked his phone out of Grizz's paws. It didn't matter now. He already saw what his younger brother was up _to._ And he was not liking it one bit! 

  
  


" _Bro."_ Grizz started. "You know all those moms were terrible for us _."_ Specifically the workout mom. She was the worst out of all of _them!_ "And you know what exercise lady's mom said! We don't need another mom! We have each other!" 

  
  


To Grizz, that was _enough._ As long as he had his brothers, he knew his life would stay in tip top shape. He munched on a piece of bacon as he went on talking. "What more could we ask for?" He poured a ton of syrup on his pancakes and picked up a fork.

  
  


"Um." Panda shuffled in his seat. "They have...bear moms now so that's why I was looking! Happy?"

  
  


The kitchen silenced. 

  
  


Ice Bear was about to sit down but he stopped in surprise. 

  
  


Bear moms? 

  
  


They have bear moms now?! 

  
  


Forgetting his previous speech, Grizz felt giddy. "Oh my gosh! We have to get one!" His tiny tail wagged in excitement. 

  
  


"Grizz, did you legit already forget you said _we don't need another mom?"_ Panda reminded him with a frown on his features. 

  
  


"Huh?" Grizz blinked. Oh yeah he did! But that was before he found out about the bear moms! "I changed my mind! We need a bear mom!" He reached to snatch Panda's phone once more.

  
  


Panda was quick to pull it away this time. " _Fine."_ He began to scroll through the app it seemed like. "But I get to _pick."_

  
  


"Ice Bear thinks this is a bad idea." The polar bear finally got to sit and eat breakfast along with his brothers.

  
  


"Psh!" Grizz waved a forepaw. "It'll be fine!" He wolfed down his food in less than five seconds and swiftly wiped his mouth with his paw. 

  
  


Done! 

  
  


It was mom bear time! 

  
  


He couldn't wait until she got here! 

  
  


Well... 

  
  


It depended on what kind of bear mom Panda chose. 

  
  


His excitement wavered a little bit at the thought of a potentially bad mom. 

  
  


He hoped Panda wasn't dumb enough to choose a bad fit for them. 

  
  


But who knows.

  
  


Maybe bear moms were different then human moms. He wouldn't know since he can't remember much about his own mom. He wondered often what she was like and who she was. 

  
  


But it's been years. 

  
  


Though there's always been a lingering hope in Grizz's heart that somehow he'll find her. 

  
  


"I chose one!" Panda suddenly exclaimed. Grizz's attention was averted to his brother. "She's super nice and loves to talk. Look." 

  
  


Grizz glimpsed at the picture of the mom as it was shown to him. She was a maple colored bear with kind golden brown eyes. 

  
  


_Maple_ was her name. 

  
  


Hm. Why did she look familiar? 

  
  


The thought was forgotten as a gentle knock sounded from the front door. 

  
  


She was here!

  
  


"I call it!" Grizz's chair fell backwards as he got up and rushed to the living room. Panda and Ice Bear trailed him. 

  
  


Without hesitation, he opened the door.

  
  


The bear in the picture stood there. Her gaze lit up at the sight of the three brothers. "Oh my. Look at all of you." 

  
  


"Thank you!" Grizz smiled bright. "I'm Grizz! Come on in!"

  
  


Maple nodded and entered the cave.

  
  


"...I'm Panda." Panda introduced himself next once the door was closed.

  
  


"Nice to meet you!" Maple turned to Ice Bear. "Who are you?" She reached up to squish Ice Bear's cheeks like the grandmothers in the shows did. 

  
  


"I am Ice Bear." Ice Bear rubbed his face once Maple's paws dropped down to her sides. 

  
  


He looked _displeased._

  
  


"Such a creative name." Maple took in the sight of their living room. "What a comfy cave. Reminds me of childhood home. Though there no such thing as couch and black box." 

  
  


"That's domestication for you." Panda chuckled nervously. 

  
  


"Yep!" Grizz clasped his paws together. "Hey! Wanna see the kitchen?" He was eager to show this bear mom their home! 

  
  


"I would love to! But what a kitchen?" Maple followed him into the other room. 

  
  


"It's where we have our snacks and food!" Grizz answered. He approached the fridge and opened it. "And this is where we keep the cold stuff. Lil bro sleeps in here too." 

  
  


Maple stood by Grizz and was stunned by the cold air coming out. It was like she had never seen a fridge before! 

  
  


Though she probably hasn't... 

  
  


"Lil bro sleeps _here?"_ Maple was surprised. "You must get cold." She looks at Grizz with a startled expression. 

  
  


"No no no-" He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't. Lil bro is...Ice Bear." Gosh it felt strange calling Ice Bear by his actual name. 

  
  


Oh. 

  
  


He just remembered.

  
  


He did _sleep_ in there one time. 

  
  


Maple seemed pretty freaked out by that idea so he kept it to himself. 

  
  


"Oh! I understand now!" Maple stepped back from the fridge. "Polar bear need cold. Am I correct?" 

  
  


Grizz shut the door. "I think so?" He wasn't exactly sure but he did know his little brother loved the freezing temperatures! 

  
  


"Ice Bear needs ice to survive. Often goes to a skating rink too." 

  
  


"Wonderful!" Maple looked like she didn't have the slightest idea what a skating rink was either.

  
  


Eh there was time to learn more things later! 

  
  


He wanted to show Maple his room now!

  
  


Not knowing why he _wanted_ Maple to see his space, Grizz led her to his bedroom. 

  
  


"I'm just gonna hang out here, man." Panda said. "It's so gross in there."

  
  


"It is also too messy for Ice Bear." Ice Bear stayed behind with Panda. "Will clean it later with roomba and fire."

  
  


"Okay bros!" He waltzed into his room. "Welcome to the cool guy's place!" The bear leaped onto his bed and pointed to his awesome posters. "This is a basketball player! And oh! This one! It's a tiger! Look at those teeth!" 

  
  


Maple laughed. "They very interesting." 

  
  


Grizz hopped off his bed. He didn't have that much trash on his floor for once. Maple didn't seem like the type that would mind though. 

  
  


"These!" Grizz went up to where he kept his weights. "Are my weights! This is where I get _buff!"_ He demonstrated by pumping one of the weights for a few moments. He dropped it and it hit the floor with a thump. "And over here!" He headed over to where a laptop sat on his desk. "I watch funny videos and stuff on this baby!" 

  
  


Maple stood next to him as he pulled up a Nom Nom video. 

  
  


"This is Nom Nom!" Grizz piped. "He's a internet famous koala! He's like. The cutest!" A teeny blush warmed his cheeks. 

  
  


"Strange." Maple watched Nom Nom fall over into a pile of leaves. "He is quite cute as you say." She seemed to study Grizz's face. "Do you like this koala?" 

  
  


"Um!" Grizz's heart beated quick in his chest. "Only as a fan! We've seen each other a couple times. It's no big deal." 

  
  


"Okay." Maple thankfully seemed to accept that as an answer. There was no way he could tell _anyone_ he might be could be pining over Nom Nom. "Where do you sleep? I do not see nest." 

  
  


"Oh." Grizz stood up off his chair. He pointed to his bed and went back over to it. "Here!" He yanked his blanket off the mattress and held it towards Maple. "Feel the fabric! It's super soft! You won't regret it." 

  
  


Maple ran her right paw over the purple blanket. "My! It _is soft!_ " Her eyes lit up. "It reminds me of cub fur." 

  
  


Grizz lowered the blanket. "Wait. You have cubs?" 

  
  


"Long ago. Yes." Maple admired the scene outside his window. "I haven't seen cub or mate in years." 

  
  


Maple had children? And a partner? What happened to them? 

  
  


Curiosity burned through Grizz. Though it would be rude to ask. It might be a sensitive topic. He wasn't aiming to make Maple feel bad. Especially since she hasn't even been here an hour yet! Not even! 

  
  


But it felt like Grizz knew her since forever. Something about her presence felt way too familiar. Another wave of deja vu overcame him. 

  
  


He's seen the other grizzly bears in the city and chatted with said bears. But he didn't click with any of them or felt a grand connection. 

  
  


But he _knew._

  
  


He totally knew.

  
  


There was something about Maple that he couldn't put a claw on. And he was going to figure out what it was!

  
  


"I bet they were a great family!" Grizz told Maple instead of diving into asking about her personal history. He put his blanket down on his bed in a crumpled ball.

  
  


Maple's gaze grew misty with a smile turning up her mouth. "They were." 

  
  


"Okay Grizz!" Panda bursted in. "You've had enough mom time." He wrinkled up his nose. "Ugh. It smells terrible in here."

  
  


"Embrace the stench PanPan!" Grizz urged playfully. 

  
  


"Yeah no thank you." 

  
  


"I think it smell nice in here." Maple pleaded. 

  
  


"Oh great." Panda rubbed his face. "Please don't be another Grizz." 

  
  


Maple tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" 

  
  


Grizz frowned. "Panda, stop being a mad boi. This is our mom you're talking to!" He waved his paws in the air. "She's also our guest dude!" 

  
  


"Fine. Sorry!" Panda grumbled and turned away. "Maple! Come and see my _neater_ room!" 

  
  


Maple blinked at Grizz. "I hope I am not causing fight between brothers." 

  
  


"What? Haha no!" Grizz rubbed the back of his ear. "Panda's just a big ball of angy. Don't mind him." 

  
  


"I heard that!"

  
  


"No you didn't!" Grizz chuckled. "Come on. You still have to see the rest of the cave!" He led the way out of his room towards Panda's. 

  
  


Hm.

  
  


Where did Ice Bear go? 

  
  


Probably got bored of waiting. 

  
  


Panda was sweeping his floor and humming a tune as Grizz and Maple walked in. He dropped the broom and gasped, placing his forepaws on both cheeks. "Oh! How lovely for you to arrive! Isn't my room _clean?"_

  
  


Grizz crossed his arms. It was clear Panda was trying to spite him. Also how did he get the broom from the kitchen so fast?!

  
  


Maple glimpsed around the place. "Charming." She went to the drawings Panda had hung up on the wall. "What is this?" 

  
  


"That's my art." Panda got a somewhat anxious expression. "It's anime and r-realistic...." 

  
  


"I have never heard of anime." Maple got a closer look at the pieces of paper. "I like it. Did it take you long?" 

  
  


Grizz watched. 

  
  


Their Mom App mom did seem to enjoy Panda's art. It wasn't often a stranger did. 

  
  


"T-This one took me an hour." He placed a paw on a drawing of Charlie. "And this one took about ten minutes." He moved to point at a picture of Miki-Chan. 

  
  


Grizz snickered. It was obvious Panda valued Charlie more than Miki-Chan now. 

  
  


Poor poor pillow. She sat in the corner of his room now. 

  
  


"This is my record player. It doesn't work though.." Panda went on to show off his room. "This is my shelf where I keep _all_ my manga." He picked one up and handed it to Maple. 

  
  


She studied the cover of the manga. "Like your art, am I correct?" 

  
  


Panda nodded. "Yep." He took it back and replaced the book on the shelf. 

  
  


Grizz was getting impatient. He tapped his foot and wished Panda wasn't such an attention hog. His little brother would surely be distracted if a certain someone was _here._

  
  


Though his other plan should work just fine. 

  
  


"Hey Maple!" He smirked at Panda then stared at the mom bear. "Did ya know PanPan has a boyfriend?" 

  
  


Maple smiled at that. "Really? Who is the lucky one?" 

  
  


"G-Grizz…!" Panda flushed red. "What the heck are you doing?!" 

  
  


"Come on Panda. Shouldn't _mom_ know about that? It's kinda a big deal!" 

  
  


"I hate you so much." Panda frowned. "Yes. I have a boyfriend! But he isn't here right now!" 

  
  


"Maybe you should go find him little bro!" 

  
  


"Maybe I will!" Panda stomped out then came back. "Hey! I know what you're doing!" 

  
  


Grizz shut the door in Panda's face. "This is normal. Totally." He said to no one in particular. 

  
  


"You should be nicer to brother." Maple said a bit too sternly. "Funny or not. It is not right."

  
  


"We're just messing around." Grizz pleaded, a nervous sweat developing on his face. "We don't mean any harm by it." 

  
  


Didn't Panda say she was a sweet bear? 

  
  


Maple exhaled. "Okay. I am sorry for having tone. I simply do not like mistreatment." 

  
  


"It's okay! I get it." Grizz ruffled the fur on his arm. "I've been bullied a few or so times. So I stand up for anyone who is! I strive to be the best big brother!" 

  
  


"Who has bullied you?" Maple asked. 

  
  


Grizz suddenly felt...what was the word? Scared? Pfff he doesn't get scared! He's the bravest bear around! "Ah it was so many years ago. I barely remember it." He assures. 

  
  


"If you say then I believe you." Maple gave one last look around the room before moving to the door. "Who is this boyfriend of Panda's? I would love to know more."

  
  


"Oh! His name is Charlie. But you have to promise to not talk about him outside of this cave." Grizz stepped out into the hallway. 

  
  


"Why is that? I promise not to." 

  
  


"Good!" Grizz relaxed. Maple can be trusted. He felt like she could be. "Humans like to go after him. It would be putting him in danger if you told anyone in the city." 

  
  


"I understand." Maple nodded slowly. "Humans like to hunt bears though I learned recently it is against the rules." 

  
  


"..Yeah." How did Maple know that humans did that? Had she experienced such a thing?

  
  


He hoped not!

  
  


"Hey? Have you ever played a video game?" He asked. 

  
  


"What is a video game?"

  
  


"Oh ho ho ho." Grizz grinned big. "You're in for a fun time, mom." 

  
  


He didn't think Maple would adapt so easily to a game controller but she _did._ After a few hours, she had the whole thing down. 

  
  


Him, her, and Panda all played a racing game together. She even got first place at one point! 

  
  


He was so proud! 

  
  


Maple would qualify to be a cool mom now! One that knew how to play video games! 

  
  


"Lunch is ready." Ice Bear said from the kitchen. "Come now or Ice Bear will leave again." 

  
  


The threat worked every time. 

  
  


The console and TV was turned off. The controllers were left where they were.

  
  


Panda brought in the extra chair from the living room into the kitchen so Maple would have a place to sit. 

  
  


They had sandwiches for food.

  
  


As always, Grizz gobbled his own down. He was also really wanting to learn more about Maple's family. He was sure it was okay to ask now. They've been around each other all morning. 

  
  


It should be fine! 

  
  


Though Panda beated him to the question. "Hey Maple. Do you have any other family?" 

  
  


"I did." Maple replied and put down her sandwich. She particularly didn't seem to like it but knew better then to be impolite. "Many years ago. I had a cub and a mate. We loved each other very much."

  
  


"You said you did...?" Panda trailed off. 

  
  


Maple got teary eyed again. "Because they are no longer in my life. It has been that way since that night." 

  
  


Grizz leaned forward. "What night?" Was she being vague on purpose? That annoyed him to no end. He wanted to know more!

  
  


Maple looked at him with pain. It made his throat dry up. 

  
  


It _was_ a sensitive topic. 

  
  


"Nevermind mom!" He stuttered. "No one's making you open up about it!" He hoped she knew that she didn't have to answer his nosy questions. 

  
  


"No. It is alright." Maple placed her forepaws on the table. "It help to talk about it." She cleared her throat. "I was a young mother. As was my mate. I was in the forest with cub and it was getting night. I sensed a storm approaching but with cub, returning to den was slow." 

  
  


"What was your cub's name?" Grizz asked carefully. 

  
  


"His name was Branch." Maple replied. "I love tree branches and how they stretch up as if they could touch sky." 

  
  


"Ice Bear thinks that's a good name." 

  
  


Maple smiled softly. "I loved him so much." Her mouth turned downwards as a shadow seemed to cast over her face. "A wolf pack came and surrounded me and cub. I picked up Branch and ran away just as rain began to fall." She shuddered. 

  
  


Grizz reached over to pat her on the shoulder as a form of comfort. He wasn't sure he was liking this story so far….it was so filled with fear. He can't believe Maple and her child had to go through this. 

  
  


"But I tripped and twisted paw. Cub was okay. I urged him to go on and he did. I never saw what happen to him. Water was blinding me." 

  
  


Panda had tears spilling down his face. "That's so t-tragic..!" 

  
  


"It was. I was scared and in pain. But I got away and hid in den." Maple intaked a breath and exhaled. "I went to look for Branch at dawn but scents were gone and rain washed away any sign. My cub was nowhere." 

  
  


"I am so sorry." Grizz sniffled. He wasn't crying too! "Do you need a hug?" 

  
  


Maple got a confused gaze. "What is a hug?" 

  
  


She didn't know what a hug was either?! Well that was changing today!

  
  


Grizz got out of his chair and hugged Maple _tightly._ " _This_ is a hug."

  
  


Maple froze for a split second before relaxing into the embrace. She hugged Grizz back. "Thank you." 

  
  


Something in Grizz opened up and he seemed to zone out. He felt safe in Maple's hold. The feel of her fur was soft and she smelled….really familiar…

  
  


He recalled his dream that morning. 

  
  


The dark den place. 

  
  


The strange mother bear. 

  
  


Her sweet scent….

  
  


"Um, Grizz?" Panda's voice snapped him out of it. "You okay?" 

  
  


Grizz blinked and he moved out of his and Maple's hug. He felt kinda floaty. But in a good way. "Yeah! I'm as right as rain, bro!" 

  
  


"Uh okay. If you insist." 

  
  


Grizz shook his head. 

  
  


Maple was staring at him. 

  
  


Did she get the same thing too? The deja vu? Was his dream somehow connected to all this? 

  
  


Was Maple his mom?! 

  
  


What if she was?! 

  
  


Naturally, he spoke about his theory out loud. "Oh my gosh Maple! I think you're my mom!"


	2. Hibernation Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Minor change. Maple's old den is a redwood tree] 
> 
> I saw a mistake in chapter one that said Maple had two cubs. She has only one. That was an original idea but I changed that as well.

The kitchen went dead silent. 

  
  


Grizz didn't like how his bros were looking at him with puzzled gazes. 

  
  


Maple was just as surprised. But Panda spoke up before she even had a chance to say something herself. 

  
  


"Uh. Grizz." Panda cleared his throat. "There's no way Maple is your _freaking_ mom." 

  
  


Grizz stood up out of his chair. "How do you know, bro? You don't!" He walked in a circle then back beside the table. "I had a dream this morning! I was in a tree!"

  
  


"That's weird, Grizz." 

  
  


"Hm! I was a cub! A tiny cub!" He tried to picture the tree he saw in his sleep, attempting to gather every bit of information he could. "It was really leaky and dark, man! And I had a mom! A bear mom! A _real_ one!"

  
  


"Where is this tree you speak of?" Maple asked. "In dream?" 

  
  


Did Maple believe him? Yes!!!

  
  


Grizz shook his head. "I dunno. I only saw inside the tree." Hm. If the tree Maple had her cub wasn't far, maybe she could take him to it? Perhaps he would recognize it if he saw it!

  
  


"Maybe I can take you to tree I lived. Though I don't know the condition of it. It's been years as well since I've been there." Maple stood up, her sandwich barely eaten. 

  
  


"Great minds think alike!" Grizz beamed. "Let's go!" He was eager to get on out there and find out if Maple really was his mom! 

  
  


"Wait Grizz." Panda's voice stopped him from leaving the kitchen. "Are you sure this is a _good_ idea?" 

  
  


Grizz stared at his brother. "Why wouldn't it be bro?" This was a _great_ idea! He was certain of it! So why was Panda questioning it? 

  
  


"I dunno man." Panda looked unsure for some reason. "The last time you thought a bear was your mom, she ended up stealing our food and dude. You were heartbroken for _weeks."_

  
  


Grizz waved his paw. "That was one time Panpan! Plus Boop didn't understand us. Maple mom does!" Boop was a bear they came across when they were all cubs. Grizz was convinced she was his mom but she ran away with what little food they had. 

  
  


Panda and Ice Bear shared an uncertain glance. 

  
  


Grizz huffed and a mild anger burned his face. He despised when his brothers went against his totally awesome ideas! "You can stay here bros but I'm going on a trip that will reveal the secrets of my past!" 

  
  


He left the kitchen but turned around and came back. "Let me just pack some snacks before we go." Who knows how long he and Maple will be gone! 

  
  


"Grizz. Ugh." Panda inhaled harshly. "I'm coming. If Maple really is your mom- I should be there too I guess." 

  
  


"Ice Bear is coming too." Ice Bear got up. "Ice Bear will be supportive of big bro until Ice Bear is in his grave." 

  
  


Grizz's mad dissipated like sunlight slicing through fog. He knew his brothers would change their minds! "Oh my gosh yes!" He didn't waste a moment more before he was wrapping them in a tight hug. "Let's go dudes!" 

  
  


"I thought you were packing snacks man." Panda grumbled and pulled out of Grizz's embrace. He smoothed out his sticking up fur that got messy from the sudden hug. "I thought I told you to stop hugging me." 

  
  


Grizz chuckled. "Come on Panpan! We've known each other almost our whole lives! You should at least be used to them by now!" 

  
  


"I'll never _be_ used to them." Panda growled. "Can we get a move on already? I don't want to be walking at night, man." 

  
  


"Okay okay." Grizz pulled out chips from the cabinet. He was definitely bringing the cheetos. Oh and the spicy doritos! Maybe he should bring along some of those tiny snack cakes too. 

  
  


Soon enough a bag filled with snacks and a few drink pouches was ready. It was time to go! 

  
  


Grizz hummed cheerily with the snack bag slung over one shoulder and he skipped outside. The sun was warm on his fur as he made the way across the clearing to the line of trees nearby. 

  
  


"Wait Grizz." Maple hurried to catch up. "I should lead. You don't know right direction." 

  
  


Grizz paused. Oh right. Haha. He didn't. He was just so excited about this. He was willing to do anything to find out if Maple was his true mom. The fact his brothers decided to tag along too...it just meant alot to him. "Alrighty! Lead the way mom!"

  
  


He gladly let her in front. He checked to see his brothers were following- (he didn't want to accidentally leave them behind!) before trailing after Maple. 

  
  


Leaves crunched under his paws as he walked through the forest. A wind blew through the leaves overhead, causing them to rustle and shake. The breeze was somewhat chilly and Grizz was reminded it was going to be autumn soon. 

  
  


The leaves don't really change in San Francisco but it didn't stop the air from getting slightly colder. Then he realized something. Would Maple go into hibernation? For the winter? 

  
  


He recalled him trying hibernation but it didn't work out for him. But Maple was still partially wild. It hasn't been too long since she was introduced to human life either. 

  
  


"Hey Maple?" Grizz began. 

  
  


"Yes?" Maple slowed her pace so she was walking alongside Grizz. 

  
  


Panda and Ice Bear were muttering behind them about something. Grizz paid no mind to them. "Are you going to hibernate? When winter comes?" He hoped not. If she really was his mom, he didn't think he could wait for her that long. 

  
  


Spring suddenly felt very faraway. 

  
  


"Of course." Maple replied. "I should begin preparing in couple moons or so." 

  
  


Grizz's heart plummeted. Tears threatened to build in his eyes. He admitted he was going to miss her terribly. Yet he hasn't even known her for a full day. Did he even have the right to miss her? 

  
  


Of course he did! She was his mom! Biological or not! But he was really hoping she was his biological mom… It would make him so happy to know he had found his real mom after so long. 

  
  


"I'm going to miss you…" He muttered. "Do you really have to hibernate..?" He internally begged that she was going to change her mind. 

  
  


Maple focused on the leaves above their heads. "No one has missed me in so long. But it should pass quickly. Don't you hibernate as well?" 

  
  


"No. I never did." Grizz chuckled nervously. "I mean I tried before ha but I couldn't do it." It _was_ actually pretty funny looking back on it. 

  
  


"Makes sense." Maple quickened her pace back up. Grizz did as well to keep up with her. "You remind me of human more than bear. Humans don't hibernate, correct?" 

  
  


"That's correcto." Huh. He _would_ be considered more human acting compared to other bears who lived and talked like wild bears once. It was weird to think about that. 

  
  


The four bears walked for what felt like a few hours. They had to stop to take a break because Panda was running out of breath. 

  
  


Grizz unzipped a small pocket on the side of the snack bag. He pulled out Panda's inhaler and handed it to his brother. "Here you go lil bro." He patted Panda's back and was glad to see that chest moving less erratically now.

  
  


He didn't really fancy admitting it but it scared him whenever Panda would have an asthma attack. He remained calm though. As long as his little brother had an inhaler, he'll be okay. 

  
  


That comforted Grizz. 

  
  


They sat on a patch of green grass and ate a few snacks. This part of the forest was really pretty and peaceful. The air quality was nicer as well. Maybe because they were a decent distance away from the heart of the city. 

  
  


Grizz wondered if the stars looked brighter here. He didn't think they would be gone that long though. But he wouldn't be bothered if they had to camp out for one night. 

  
  


That would be so fun!!!

  
  


Then again. They only had snacks to sustain them until they got back to the cave. He remembered with a slight shudder what happened when his brothers were starving. That type of history shouldn't be repeated. 

  
  


Unless Maple caught them some fish if it came to it? He was sure she knew how. 

  
  


Maybe she could teach him at some point! 

  
  


"How much longer until we're there?" Panda asked. He already looked exhausted and his voice was tired. 

  
  


"Not long." Maple tried a chip and she made a funny face. "I do not get human food. Why is it bitter?" 

  
  


Grizz shrugged. "Dunno." Sometimes he wished he could taste as people did. He relied on his strong sense of smell to really decipher what a certain human food tasted like. Though there were still many he could enjoy. 

  
  


Like tacos. And burritos. 

  
  


Gosh he loved burritos. 

  
  


"I am curious." Maple swallowed the chip. "Have you thought about getting a mate? It is surprising you don't have one at your age." 

  
  


The sudden question caught him completely off guard. 

  
  


"Um…" Grizz blushed. It spreaded from his cheeks to the tip of his ears. "So what does the den look like? Gosh I can't wait to see it, mom!" If he distracted Maple with another subject, hopefully she'll forget what she just asked him. 

  
  


But Ice Bear was quick to notice his older brother's reddened face. "Grizz blush? Why? Does big bro like someone?" 

  
  


Grizz waved one paw. "Psh. No way. I don't like anyone. I'm not like Panda who used to pine over people who totally weren't interested back." He stood up and brushed grass off his fur. "We should get moving! We don't want to be walking in the dark, men! And a woman! Mom bear!" He forgot momentary Maple was not in fact a man. 

  
  


Why did a certain koala have to mess with his head? 

  
  


"I don't like being reminded of _that,_ Grizz." Panda frowned at him. "I get it. It was dumb. I'm embarrassed. So can you stop man?"

  
  


"Of course! Sorry panpan." Grizz stuffed the leftover snacks into the bag. "Whoops." He said many times as he failed to zip the zipper or a bag of chips slipped out of his paw. "Totally meant to do that." 

  
  


"Ice Bear thinks Grizz is lying." Ice Bear continued. It was obvious he wasn't going to let this go. "Ice Bear wants the details." 

  
  


"I admit I'm curious too." Panda confessed. "Come on Grizz. You always told me it was okay to have crushes yet you're acting like yours doesn't exist. Where have I seen that before? Oh I did the same thing!" 

  
  


"Bros there's no one okay?" Grizz began to sweat nervously. "I promise you." 

  
  


"Fine. Go on denying it." Panda huffed and crossed his arms. "You'll crack sooner or later." 

  
  


"I'm a boiled egg Panda." Grizz pouted hard. "Boiled eggs don't _crack._ They peel." 

  
  


"So you're saying you're going to peel one day. Okay."

  
  


"That's not what I said!" 

  
  


"I do not understand any of what is going on." Maple broke into the conversation. 

  
  


"You don't need to mom because we're done talking." The brown bear slung the backpack onto his shoulders and he headed for the trees. "Times a wastin'! Let's hurry up, crew!" 

  
  


"Can we stack?" Panda groaned. "My legs are going to collapse under me if I have to walk any further."

  
  


"Sure!" That was a good idea. It would also make the journey to the den a whole lot faster.

  
  


It took them a quick few moments for them to get into stack formation. 

  
  


Maple's gaze widened once they were all stacked up in their usual order. 

  
  


Oh. Oof. 

  
  


"Uh so. This is the stack." Grizz chuckled. "It's like our thing." 

  
  


"You three are certainly odd. In a wonderful way." Maple turned around. She started to walk on all fours to lead them through the woods as they continued on. She seemed to be quicker on four feet instead of two feet. 

  
  


Ice Bear managed to keep up with their bear mom the rest of the way. His little brother was one of the faster bears out of everyone he knew. It wasn't a surprise he could keep up with Maple. 

  
  


Midday came and went.

  
  


Soon Maple stopped. She stood back on two feet and gasped. 

  
  


Uh oh. 

  
  


It didn't sound like a good gasp. 

  
  


"What's up mom?" Grizz hopped off the stack to stand beside her. "Are we here?" He looked at what she was staring at. 

  
  


All he saw was a bunch of splintered wood and thick overgrowth crowding this part of the woods. 

  
  


Huh. 

  
  


A redwood tree must've fallen here at some point. It would explain all the wooden chips showering the ground. 

  
  


"The tree." Maple sniffled. "The tree I had my cub in is gone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger oof? Probably gonna be one more after this chapter.


	3. Her Cubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh at this point I don't know how long this is gonna be XP

Grizz didn't know how to feel. 

  
  


He dropped the backpack off his shoulders and heard it hit the ground. He got down on his knees. 

  
  


The grizzly bear picked up a piece of wood and moved it between his forepaws, rolling it around. There was no sign of a trunk. 

  
  


Beavers must've taken it away for their dam to use. Or they were the cause of it falling. Either way the redwood tree was no longer here. 

  
  


Any hope of finding out if Maple was his true mom was gone. 

  
  


"Let's just go home, guys." Grizz dropped the wood. "This journey was pointless." Disappointment tugged hard at his chest. They walked so far for nothing. 

  
  


"Wait." Maple's voice stopped him from walking away. "We must not leave yet." 

  
  


"W-Why not?" Panda asked her. "Come on mom, your tree is dead! I don't want to waste any more time here." 

  
  


Grizz knew Panda didn't want to be traveling at night. It was understandable. 

  
  


"We cannot give _up."_ Maple had an unexpected determination in her tone. "There is another place we can go to. It is not far." 

  
  


Panda got a skeptical gaze. "Nuh uh. I'm done. Grizz is done." 

  
  


"Ice Bear is hungry." 

  
  


"Lil bro is hungry!" Panda rubbed his face. "Let's just start heading home. We're finished here." 

  
  


Grizz sulked. 

  
  


He was supposed to be the decision maker. The happy never giving up hope older brother. The bear that punches back when he's striked down. But he didn't feel he was any of these things. 

  
  


Not now.

  
  


"Very well." Maple stared downwards. "At least let me tell you about the day I first saw my cub." 

  
  


" _Fine."_ Panda sat down on the grass. Ice Bear flopped down next to his black and white brother. "But we're _leaving_ after you're done telling us." 

  
  


Grizz didn't want to sit down. He was okay with standing. Even if his paw pads were aching. 

  
  


"Good enough." Maple seated herself on the ground in front of the three brothers. "It is a night I will not ever forget. The pain I felt was overwhelming but it was worth it all when my cub had come." She smiles softly. "He was very loud. I was intimidated of him at first. I learned that he was only hungry and cold. I warm him up with my thick fur and fed him as good mother should." 

  
  


Grizz got drawn into the story. He eventually sat down beside Panda, watching Maple as she spoke. 

  
  


Maple told them about Branch leaving the den. It was a sunny warm day. Perfect for a cub seeing the world for the first time. "I gently told him to wake up. I cannot forget the excitement in his eyes. Right away he loved the forest. Often he would escape my sight to explore. He was troublesome but curious." 

  
  


Grizz recalled his dream once again. He remembered someone telling him to 'wake up'. Did it sound like Maple? That he couldn't remember. All he knew was that it was in fact a woman. 

  
  


Er. 

  
  


Woman bear. 

  
  


Bear woman???

  
  


Ah. 

  
  


Wombear. 

  
  


That was it. 

  
  


"I was happy to have him for eleven moons. I watched him grow and learn and I was glad I had the time I did before I lost him." 

  
  


"Did you have any more cubs after that?" Grizz pinned his ears slightly. What if she did? What if she had forgotten Branch existed? 

  
  


What if she forgot _he_ existed? 

  
  


He was still convinced that he could be Branch. He had to be. 

  
  


The dream. 

  
  


The familiarity of Maple. 

  
  


Maple shook her head. "I did not. My mate was nowhere. She was the only one for me and the only one I would have cubs with." 

  
  


_She?_

  
  


Maple loved other women? 

  
  


"I need to know." Grizz stood. "Please. Can you remember what Branch looked like? I don't want to leave without knowing if you're really my mom." 

  
  


"My memory is foggy when it comes to what other bears look like. I am quite old." Maple rubbed her nose. "But I will try. He was brown. Lighter than me." She got a concentrated gaze. "His eyes. They remind me of autumn leaves who have lost most of their color. But there was still a hint of orange in them." 

  
  


Panda and Ice Bear eyed Grizz. As if they were studying him to see if he actually fit the description. 

  
  


Did _he?_

  
  


Suddenly Grizz couldn't recall what he looked like. Gosh if only mirrors grew on trees! Then he noticed the golden light of the sun steadily changing to orange. 

  
  


The sun was beginning to set. 

  
  


Soon it'll be night and they won't be heading home after this. 

  
  


"Bros." Grizz gulped. "I don't think we're gonna make it back before dark." 

  
  


Panda got wide eyed. He began to panic. "No no no no no- I am not sleeping out here!" He yanked out his phone. "I'm calling Charlie. I'm telling him where we are in case we get eaten by something." 

  
  


Grizz sighed. There was bound to be no service out this far. He heard Panda let out a noise of complaint. 

  
  


Yep no service. 

  
  


"I'm gonna die out here!" Panda shouted to no one but himself.

  
  


"Ice Bear won't let brothers or bear mom die." His little brother promised. "Ice Bear will create fire to stay warm." 

  
  


"No! " Maple spoke harshly. "We must go to place I mentioned. It is safe and sheltered. There is river nearby to fish too." 

  
  


Panda whined. "Ugh. What other choice do we have?" 

  
  


They didn't have any other choice. Except stay right here and hope no wolves get them. Which of course wasn't an option.

  
  


"I say we go to this place." Grizz decided. "It's only until the morning bros." 

  
  


"Fine. But I'm not eating _fish."_ Panda crossed his arms. 

  
  


"Panda will and is." Ice Bear said. "Ice Bear won't allow primal brother to happen again." 

  
  


Panda rolled his eyes. "That was a one time thing, man!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear isn't taking any chances." 

  
  


"We must start walking." Maple urged. "If you want to be there before night falls." 

  
  


"Yes. Of course. Let's _please hurry."_ Panda looked scared. 

  
  


"Follow me, my children." Maple turned around and headed through the trees. 

  
  


Grizz's heart did a little flip at Maple calling them her children. He adored it! 

  
  


They were her cubs in a way. 

  
  


Grizz walked along with his brothers as Maple took the front. 

  
  


"Ice Bear hasn't forgotten about Grizz blush. Won't judge big bro." Ice Bear still hasn't _let that go._

  
  


Grizz pouted. He got another warmth that flooded his cheeks. 

  
  


"Oh my god. You really got it bad for someone bro." Panda chuckled. "Who is it?" 

  
  


"Fine men. There is _someone._ But I'm not telling you who it is." Grizz walked ahead, still pouting. 

  
  


"Oh come on Grizz!" Panda rushed to catch up. "What's his name?" 

  
  


"I can't hear you panpan!" Grizz covered his ears with his forepaws. "What did you say?!" 

  
  


"Wow. So very mature, brother." Panda growled. "I guess if you can't hear me, I guess lil bro will just eat the rest of your spicy chips!" The backpack's zipper was unzipped and the spicy doritos were removed from the bag. 

  
  


He whipped around, dropping his paws from his ears. It was Ice Bear who had commited the crime against doritos. 

  
  


Growling, Grizz lunged at his little bro. "Gimme me them back dude!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear no can do." Ice Bear weaved around the grizzly and handed the chips to Panda.

  
  


_Oh this is going to be easy._ Grizz darted right at the panda bear. 

  
  


Panda yelped and turned around fast to flee away from Grizz. "Grizz! We won't give them back until you tell us who your crush is!"

  
  


" _Never!"_ Grizz chased Panda. 

  
  


Panda let out a cry. "Hurry lil bro! T-Take them back!" 

  
  


Ice Bear swung from a tree by a vine and snatched the doritos from Panda's grasp. "Ice Bear has got this." He landed on the ground a good ten feet from where Grizz stood. 

  
  


Grizz huffed. He was about to charge at Ice Bear when Maple's voice interrupted. 

  
  


"Have you forgotten what we are doing? I turned around and no one was following me." Maple had an upset expression. "Are you fighting?" 

  
  


"No no mom." Grizz reassured quickly. "We were just playing tag with a bag of tasty doritos! No fighting here!" 

  
  


"Y-Yeah!" Panda sweated. 

  
  


"Ice Bear wins tag." He holds up the doritos above his head. "Is the champion."

  
  


"Whatever man." Panda approaches Grizz. "It's alright Grizz if you don't want to tell us. Though I don't get why you're so intent on keeping a secret in the first place." 

  
  


Why was he keeping it a _secret?_ Maybe he was just scared deep down he was going to get rejected. 

  
  


Nom Nom was a crazy popular TubeTube star. 

  
  


What was he? Some guy who made a few movies on his own? Movies that barely got to twenty views? 

  
  


Nom Nom was out of his league. He would have to accept it sooner or later that he and Nom Nom would never be more than friends.

The truth hurt. It hurt so bad. 

  
  


"....Thanks Panpan…." Grizz wiped tears from his eyes. 

  
  


"Big bro can have his doritos back. For now." Ice Bear handed the grizzly bear the chip bag.

  
  


"Thanks lil bro." Grizz clutched the chips to his chest and he focused on the bear mom. "...We can keep going now. Sorry for the hold up mom." 

  
  


"It is quite alright." It grew darker as they walked. The redwood trees casted eerie shadows on the ground and nocturnal animals began to show up. 

  
  


Grizz munched on his doritos. He totally wasn't scared. They were animals like him. Less domesticated though. 

  
  


Like way less domesticated. 

  
  


He felt Panda walk in close to him, his little brother's frantic breathing ruffling the fur on the back of his head. "Hey. It's alright panpan. Nothing is gonna get us man." 

  
  


"You don't know _that!"_ He snapped. "I wish we were home…" He sulked hard. 

"We'll be home tomorrow." Grizz promised. 

  
  


The four bears had to cross over a stream that blocked their path. To wherever they were going. The water seemed to murmur and you could hear an occasional splash if you listened hard enough.

Grizz stuffed the doritos in his snack bag, not wanting them to get wet. Soggy chips weren't that good. 

  
  


Maple, Grizz, and Ice Bear without hesitation waded to the other side. Panda hovered on the opposite shore. He was clearly panicking. 

  
  


"Come on Panda!" Grizz called out to him. "It's not that deep bro!" 

  
  


"But what if something bites me? Or something gets on me? Ah I can't do it!" He cried and paced back and forth. 

  
  


Grizz dropped his backpack on the grass. He was going to be the great older brother and carry Panda across the stream. It was the least he could do after calling out his little brother on his past actions. 

  
  


He waded back across to where Panda stood and climbed out. Cold water seeped through his fur and made him shiver slightly. He was okay though. 

  
  


"Hop on my back panpan." Grizz crouched down so Panda could get on his back. "I'll carry you to the other side, man." 

  
  


Panda got on and held on tightly. "Don't drop me." 

  
  


"I won't bro. I promise." Grizz was careful to step back in the stream, keeping his eyes on the water below. He misstepped once in the middle and nearly fell over. 

  
  


Panda yelped in response. " _Grizz!"_

  
  


Grizz quickly got control of his footing and he let out a breath of relief. "I said I wasn't gonna drop you bro. I'm sticking to that." He went slower the rest of the way, noticing Panda tightening his grip on him further. 

  
  


He struggled to get out where Maple and Ice Bear were waiting for them on the shoreline. They helped to pull him and Panda out of the stream. 

  
  


Panda was heavier than he looked. 

  
  


Whew.

  
  


Must be from all those chocolate pies he loves. 

  
  


Once he and Panda were safely on the bank, Panda slid off his back. 

  
  


"That was unpleasant." He rubbed one arm anxiously. "But thank you Grizz." 

  
  


"Anything for my little brother." Grizz smiled slightly.

  
  


"Ice Bear wants to know more about safe place." He spoke once they were moving once again. 

  
  


"It's beneath waterfall." Maple told them. "If you are careful, you won't get wet by the water. But it is quite slippery to warn." 

  
  


"Ice Bear hopes it is dry. Brothers look cold. Will gather wood on the way for fire." And so he did that, picking every bit of wood he could. 

  
  


"Inside is dry." Maple confirmed. "The ground is soft earth. The walls are made of stone. I would've made it den but cub could sneak out and fall in river." 

  
  


That was a valid reason to not use it as a cub den. 

  
  


Grizz decided to help Ice Bear and grab pieces of wood too. By the time they arrived at a large river, his arms were filled with sticks. 

  
  


Ice Bear's as well. 

  
  


Rushing water roared in Grizz's ears. A line of waterfalls splashed into the river in front of him. 

  
  


This must be it. 

  
  


Moonlight shone on the rocks and water, turning everything silver. It was breathtaking to see. 

  
  


It was such a beautiful place. Somehow familiar. Maybe Maple brought him here often when he was a cub. He was still set on that. Though he wasn't sure how else they could find proof that Maple was his true mom. 

  
  


They'll figure it out down the road. Something else is bound to come up. 

  
  


"It is this way. Be careful where you put paws." Maple led them through bushes. They had to duck in order to avoid being slapped in the face by hanging tree limbs.

  
  


The den was way bigger than Grizz anticipated. 

  
  


It _was_ in _fact_ beneath one of the waterfalls. 

  
  


Stone covered the walls of the den though most of the land beneath his paws were soft earth. Just like Maple said. 

  
  


"I don't know about this." Panda blinked to adjust to the gloom of the den. "Are you sure this isn't someone's else's home?" 

  
  


"Scents are old." Maple sniffed the air. "It is safe. No one has been here for long time." 

  
  


"Okay good." Panda sat down and he tried to contact Charlie again. Still no signal Grizz assumed. "Argh!" His little bro's frustrated yell echoed against the stone walls. "Dumb phone." 

  
  


"I'm sure Charlie isn't worried, man." Grizz said as he assembled the wood for a fire. He made a teepee and wondered how they were going to set it alight. He didn't think to pack matches.

  
  


Then Ice Bear pulled out a single match from his fur and striked it on the stone of the den. 

  
  


Was that going to be enough…?

  
  


Ice Bear threw the match on the teepee and it blazed up with bright flames. 

  
  


"Whoa bro." Grizz was in awe. "How did you do that?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear doesn't tell secrets." The polar bear stepped away from the fire and sat in the darkest corner. He gets hot really easily. 

  
  


Grizz knows those little things about his brothers. He was the choicemaker in where they went from day to day so he often worked with what his bros were most comfortable with. 

  
  


"Oh. Okay man." Grizz stared at the fire away from Ice Bear. It's orange light drew him in. 

  
  


Fire was so pretty. He loved watching the flames dance around. He often wished he could just reach out and touch it but he learned his lesson the first time he tried. 

  
  


All the fur on his paw was burned away instantly. It took months for it to fully grow back. But it could've been worse. He really didn't mind. He _knew_ it was going to grow back eventually. 

  
  


"Grizz, let us catch fish." Maple's voice drew his gaze from the fire over to her. She stood at the entrance of the den.

"I will need your help getting enough."

  
  


"Oh! Alright! I'm coming!" He got up excitedly. He was going to learn how to fish! From a master fisher! 

  
  


This was going to be _fun!_

  
  


Grizz followed his mom out past the waterfall. He flinched slightly at white water spraying at him and rapidly shook his fur. He realized he was going to have to get in the water in order to catch fish. 

  
  


He hoped it wasn't as cold as the waterfall. 

  
  


Maple led him down to the river side and got in without hesitation. She dropped down to all fours and waded closer to the waterfalls, standing at the bottom of them. "The rushing sound will drown out any noise but you still must be careful with not splashing. It will scare fish away."

  
  


Grizz suddenly knew how Panda felt when they had to cross the creek. He was admittedly nervous. Not because the river could be cold….but because he didn't know how to fish. He never exactly needed to learn. 

  
  


"Are you coming?" Maple called out. 

  
  


"Y-Yeah! I'm on my way mom!" He stepped into the water. It was in fact _cold_ and it seeped into his fur uncomfortably. He walked over to Maple, not really wanting to get down on all paws like her. "But...um…" 

  
  


"What is it?" 

  
  


"Could you teach me to fish?!" He blurted. "I mean. I never learned to, mom..! I would love it if you showed me the ropes." 

  
  


Maple blinked. "Of course. I will teach you all I know." She stared at the rippling water. "But you know you do not have to be ashamed of what you do not know." 

  
  


"Pfff! I'm not ashamed!" He denied it. He didn't want to admit he was and could be. He was someone who liked to know _everything_ about _everything._ Sometimes he gets frustrated when someone knows something he didn't know. 

  
  


"If you say so my cub." Maple looked at him. "The moon is rather bright tonight so your reflection will show. The first rule of catching fish is to not let shadow cast on water. It will frighten them." She pointed her nose a few feet away from where they stood. "Go over there. We will need space." 

  
  


"Okay got it!" Luckily the nearly full moon casted enough light so he could see his way. He moved about five feet from Maple. "What now?" 

  
  


"You wait. Once you see fish, you must be quick. Grab it with claws and teeth." Maple advised. "It is easier if you are not standing like human." 

  
  


Oh. 

  
  


Grizz dropped down on all paws. 

  
  


It felt really strange standing in a normal bear fashion. Especially without being in a stack. But if he wanted to learn how to fish from a river, he was going to have to get used to this.

He wanted to show Maple he could do this! 

  
  


"Stay perfectly still. Fish will think you are part of river. When time is right, they will be fooled once they are in your grasp." 

  
  


Grizz thinks he understands. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to stand still though. He wasn't all about staying in one place longer than he needed to. 

  
  


But he was still wanting to master this. He can deal with not moving an inch for a little bit.

  
  


Right? 

  
  


It grew really quiet. It was only the sound of rapid water pooling down in front of Grizz. The minutes ticked by. Not a single fish. He might've been tricked a few times. He thought at one point a floating log was a fish but it was in fact not. 

  
  


He was beginning to grow bored when he heard a splash to his right. He turned his head to see Maple with a wiggling fish in her jaws. She walked past him to shore and gave the fish a killing bite. 

  
  


He sulked. Would he ever be able to catch a fish? He stared down at the water again, trying hard to focus. Another log floated by his foot but he wasn't going to be fooled again. 

  
  


Maple returned to the river. "No luck?" She asked. "I took first fish to brothers." 

  
  


Grizz shook his head in reply. He growled quietly with frustration. His stomach rumbled as well. At least panpan and little bro had something to hold them over for now. 

  
  


Gosh but he was getting hungry. 

  
  


"It is alright." Maple took her place back in the running water. "I believe that you can." 

  
  


Grizz was _determined._ Having someone say they believed in him made him want to try harder. 

  
  


He wasn't going to give up. 

  
  


He wasn't going to leave this river empty pawed. He'll stay up all night if he has to. 

  
  


But by some miracle, the moon casted on a fish. His scales glinted from the silvery light. As it got close to where Grizz stood still, he darted his head towards it. His nose grazed his prey and he attempted to nip at it but it slipped away. 

  
  


It disappeared in the shadows of the river. 

  
  


Angry burned under his fur. He was not _happy._ That fish could've gone to his brothers. But it managed to dodge his bite. 

  
  


Was this what it felt like for wild bears? 

  
  


If they missed a fish, did they feel the way he did? 

  
  


Anger? 

  
  


Frustration? 

  
  


He was sure it was just his hunger talking. 

  
  


An empty belly didn't make a nice bear. 

  
  


"I missed my first time in the river." Maple said. "Keep trying and you will eventually get it." 

  
  


Grizz huffed and decided to not say anything in response. He was afraid he would snap at her unintentionally. 

  
  


After about half a dozen tries, Grizz was tired and cold and even more hungry. His ears got wet during it too. He's never been more uncomfortable in his life. 

  
  


In the meantime, Maple had caught two more fish. She must've seen how out of it Grizz was for she said it was enough for now. There was always tomorrow to practice more. 

  
  


"Sorry Mom." He climbed out of the water, feeling like he failed. Failed to catch food for his brothers. Failed to learn the way of his primal ancestors. 

  
  


"Do not apologize. It is okay." Maple told him to take the two fish back to the den and she'll catch a few more. Only three wasn't going to be enough for them obviously. 

  
  


Grizz got back on two legs and carried the food to the den. 

  
  


Ice Bear was still awake. 

  
  


Panda had made himself a makeshift bed with leaves and grass. His little brother appeared to be asleep. 

  
  


The fire was almost going out, it's once strong flames mere embers now. 

  
  


"Big bro is back." Ice Bear glimpsed up. "Bro looks tired. Is bro okay?" 

  
  


"I'm fine, man." Grizz flopped down beside the polar bear. "Did panpan eat any?" 

  
  


"Yes. Ice Bear made him." Ice Bear took a fish as it was held out to him. "Refused to eat it unless cooked." 

  
  


Grizz chuckled. 

  
  


Classic Panda..

  
  


He ate his own fish whole, finding himself still starving for more. He missed the cave. He can't wait to go back home and return to their lives. 

  
  


Maybe Maple will move in. Maybe they could all live together as one happy family. 

  
  


But thinking about it. Maple seemed content living in nature. It was how she grew up after all. 

  
  


Ice Bear swallowed his fish and Maple came in. She had another three fish with her and she dropped them beside the fire. "I have already eaten. Help yourself." The bear mom curled up on the ground near the entrance, staring outside. 

  
  


"Ice Bear will cook another fish for Panda." Ice Bear stood, prodded the fire with a stick, and blew on it so it blazed up again. 

  
  


"Nah bro. I can do it. You look tired, man." 

  
  


"Grizz looks worse." Ice Bear frowned. "Ice Bear thinks Grizz should _sleep."_

  
  


"Don't worry about me." Grizz smiled shakingly. "I can do it." He grabbed another stick and put a fish on the end. He held the food over the crackling flames. 

  
  


He heard Ice Bear sigh and saw him lay down facing away from the fire. But not before eating another fish. 

  
  


Grizz found himself nodding off and he ate his second share of food while cooking Panda's. At least his stomach wasn't rumbling anymore. 

  
  


He would have to wake up Panda at some point. He was sure it wasn't good to leave stinking fish sitting out all night. It could attract predators. But he wasn't sure about how long he could fight sleep. 

  
  


His eyes began to close and Grizz jerked up in a panic. The fish was touching the coals. 

  
  


Whoops. 

  
  


He lifted it up with a yawn. He hoped Panda didn't mind ash covered fish as a meal. 

  
  


Grizz turned his gaze to Maple for a second. She was still awake by the looks of it. The light from the moon shining on the river water made his mom seem she was only a shadow. You would think she had black fur instead of brown. 

  
  


"Mom?" Grizz whispered. He hoped Ice Bear was asleep by now. Judging by the gentle breathing coming from his little brother, he was. 

  
  


"Yes?" She muttered in response.

  
  


Grizz inhaled and exhaled. "Even if you aren't my real mom...I still see you as one…" He felt himself tear up. "I..I love you...Mom...like a lot..." He wiped his eyes with one paw to try and drive away the tears. 

  
  


"Come here my cub." Maple said suddenly. She twisted around so she was facing him. Her expression was solemn. 

  
  


Grizz hesitated before dropping the stick and crawling over to Maple. He pressed his face into her belly fur and _cried._

  
  


It was the most he's cried in a long time. 

  
  


He felt her gentle tongue on his ear, trying to soothe him as best as she could. He passed out from exhaustion right away. He had his limits. 

  
  


Everyone does. And he was hoping for a peaceful sleep. 

  
  


But of course his mind had other plans. 

  
  


Vivid dreams crowded his sleep. 

  
  


He saw rain and lightning and wolf teeth snapping. Then he spotted Maple through the heavy sheets pelting against his fur. 

  
  


She looked frightened. 

  
  


Her mouth moved but he couldn't hear her. 

  
  


It was too loud. 

  
  


The thunder was too loud! 

  
  


"Mama!" He cried out. Why was she not getting up?! 

  
  


"Run!" He finally heard her voice. It was filled with fear. 

  
  


So much fear. " _Run!_ " 

  
  


Grizz ran and ran and ran, doing as he was told. He used his tiny claws to scurry up a tree. 

  
  


Trees were safe from wolves. 

  
  


He was safe. 

  
  


But what about his mama? 

  
  


Where was his mama?! 

"Mama!" Grizz jolted awake in a cold sweat. 

  
  


The den was empty. 

  
  


Maple, Panda, and Ice Bear were all gone. 

  
  


Strong sunlight shone in. The yellow glow blinded him momentarily. 

  
  


Whew. 

  
  


It was just another dream. 

  
  


It wasn't happening now. But Grizz knew for a fact it did happen. Many years ago when he and Maple were younger then they are now. 

  
  


There was no denying it now. 

  
  
Maple _was_ his biological mom.


	4. Maple Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Hope you enjoyed!

Grizz laid there on the ground of the den. Usually he would be up and getting his morning starting right away but...his limbs felt achy. His nose was itching and his head hurt a little bit. 

  
  


On the upside, most of his fur had dried off during the night.

  
  


Though he couldn't shake the feeling of the river soaking his pelt. 

  
  


It wasn't exactly nice. But it wasn't like him to linger on negativity for too long. 

  
  


Grizz slowly sat up and yawned big. He stretched his arms over his head and stared outside the den. 

  
  


Huh. 

  
  


It was a really nice morning. He felt nice and toasty and part of him didn't want to leave. There was a definite chill in the air. But his brothers along with his mom were probably waiting for him. 

  
  


He stood and hurried out into the sunshine, forgetting there was a set of waterfalls close by. The white water splashed him in the face as it did yesterday. 

  
  


He didn't flinch this time. 

  
  


Panda and Ice Bear were in the river, right in the shallows. His bros looked like they were having a great time. The water did look less intimidating in the day then the night. 

  
  


But where was Maple?

  
  


The bear mom was nowhere in sight. 

  
  


Grizz's heart dropped slightly. He approached the river and stopped on the shoreline. "Hey brothers! Where's mom?" 

  
  


"What?" Panda turned towards him. "Ugh the waterfalls are too loud, man!" 

  
  


Grizz cupped his forepaws over his mouth and shouted: "Where's mom?!" That ought to do the trick. 

  
  


"She went to collect berries bro!" Panda had to shout back so Grizz could hear his reply. 

  
  


Grizz let his paws drop to his sides. Guess he'll just wait for her to get back. He wasn't familiar with these woods so he would easily get lost. He sat down on the bank and watched his brothers play in the bubbling river. 

  
  


"Does big bro want to join?" Ice Bear asked. His little brother waded out of the water, Panda beside him. 

  
  


"Nah dudes! I'm all good. I'm alright sitting here." Grizz waved his paw at them 

  
  


Panda gave Ice Bear a side glance and his eyes fell back on Grizz. "You didn't sound  _ alright  _ last night, Grizz." 

  
  


Grizz's mouth dried up. He kept a strong expression as he returned Panda's concerned gaze. He didn't want to worry his family! "I'm  _ fine _ , panpan. It was nothing! I'm as right as rain now!" 

  
  


"Ice Bear does not believe. But will accept for now." 

  
  


"....Okay Grizz." Panda seemed reluctant to give up. 

  
  


Grizz didn't want  _ anyone  _ to worry over him. There was nothing to worry about. He was  _ okay!  _ He knew he was trying to convince himself. It wasn't really working at the moment. A teeny bit of him wanted to cry again but he can't let that happen. 

  
  


It wasn't the time. 

  
  


Maybe later when he would be alone. 

  
  


Geez it was hard being an empath. He quite literally carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and he did so willingly. He couldn't imagine being anything other than caring. 

  
  


The world disliked him at times but he would never dislike it back. 

  
  


_ Never.  _

  
  


"Now keep on having fun! I'm ordering you!" Grizz smiled big and watched as his two brothers went back into the river. 

  
  


Gosh he loved his brothers. 

  
  


He couldn't imagine life without either of them. It was destiny when they met all those years ago. 

  
  


Was it destiny Maple was on the mom app? Grizz thought so. They wouldn't be here at this pretty river if she wasn't. He wouldn't have found his real mom. 

  
  


He hoped she was going to be back soon. He was eager to tell her about this new dream. 

  
  


Maple pushed through the bushes about an hour later. 

  
  


Was it an hour? 

  
  


Grizz couldn't tell how much time had gone by. 

  
  


She had a bundle of berries with her and she placed the purple dots on the ground. 

  
  


Panda hurried out of the water over to the berries. "Finally food that isn't _fish."_

  
  


"Sorry I cannot find more. Food is low as cold season carries on. Other bears are preparing for sleep." Maple eats a few berries herself but leaves most of them behind for the three bear brothers. "I must travel farther north soon." 

  
  


"This is good, mom." Panda was clearly grateful he didn't have to eat anymore fish. 

  
  


Grizz ate a couple berries himself but he was much more intent on telling Maple about his dream then eating. 

  
  


If he could just get her alone…

  
  


"Hey mom!" Grizz piped. "Wanna go for a walk?" 

  
  


"Sure." Maple stood at the same time as Grizz. "There is much we need to talk about." 

  
  


Grizz suddenly felt scared. Was this going to be about the hibernation thing? Was she really going to leave him behind for the winter? 

  
  


"We'll be right back bros!" Grizz waved to Panda and Ice Bear when he saw Maple was already walking into the woods. He swiftly followed after her, trying hard to ignore the painful dread in his heart. 

  
  


He really didn't want Maple to go. 

  
  


They walked side by side in silence for a while.

  
  


Should he speak up first? Why was she prolonging this? Why won't she say anything? He knew what was coming. He just wanted to get it over with and maybe try to convince her to stay. 

  
  


"Grizz." Maple finally spoke. "Branch. I am not sure what I should call you." She stopped and faced him. "I know you are my son. But you are grown. You can take care of yourself. You have your brothers as well." She exhaled. "You do not need me." 

  
  


Grizz felt his heart shatter. "What? Yes I do!" He tried to keep up a strong facade. It was no easy task. Why was she saying this to him? 

  
  


"Son." Maple was solemn. "Winter is drawing close. I must go before everything is gone." 

  
  


Grizz trembled. He was frozen to the spot. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He was planning to try to keep her from going but in reality he can't make her stay if she didn't want to. 

  
  


All the words were caught in his throat. 

  
  


"You will be  _ fine,  _ my cub." Maple stepped in close. "You have gone many years without me. Five moons will be nothing." 

  
  


"B-But…" Grizz trailed off. "...I found you…" 

  
  


"I know." Maple wiped away a tear from her eye. "It will be harder now that you know I exist." His bear mom reached and wrapped him up in a hug. 

  
  


Just like he showed her. 

  
  


"I will be  _ back.  _ I promise." Grizz squeezed her back. How was he going to make it until spring? 

  
  


How? 

  
  


He would rather focus on their hug. It would be their last one for a while. "I'm going to miss you….please don't go…" His voice shaked.

  
  


"I must." Maple pulled away. Their hug was over. He won't get to hug her again until next year. "I love you, Grizz." 

  
  


Grizz stared at the ground. He didn't even want to see her walk away. "I love you too…mom." He heard the crunch of her paws as she left him. He stood there a long time, not wanting to look up. Maybe if he didn't, the fact that she was gone wouldn't be real. 

  
  


He could pretend Maple was still there. Smiling at him. Waiting for him to look up at her. 

  
  


Then he heard a familiar voice calling to him. It echoed off the trees and back to wherever it was coming from. 

  
  


_ Panda.  _

  
  


Grizz could hear his other little brother saying his name too. They were searching for him. He didn't want to move from this spot in the woods though. 

  
  


He wasn't ready. 

  
  


But something made him look up. 

  
  


A leaf caught in the wind slapped him in the face. Grizz plucked it out of his fur and he gasped when he realized what kind of leaf it was. 

  
  


A  _ maple  _ leaf! 

  
  


How did this get here?! Did bear mom send it? She must have! With her mind powers or something! Did bear moms have that? 

  
  


He didn't care whether or not they did! 

  
  


Maple sent him a maple leaf! 

  
  


"Bros!" Grizz ran in the direction of Panda's and Ice Bear's voices. When he saw them, he charged towards his bros and hugged them tight. 

  
  


"Ugh Grizz!" Panda complained. "Where have you been, man?" 

  
  


"Ice Bear missed you." 

  
  


"Sorry brothers." Grizz backed up. The leaf was still in his paw. "I needed some me time but look what the universe sent me!" He held up the maple leaf so they could see it. "It hit me in the face bros!" 

  
  


"That's so  _ cool,  _ Grizz!" Panda and Ice Bear gathered in close to check out the leaf. It was turning orange from the chilly air.

  
  


"Ice Bear believes in destiny leaf." 

  
  


"Yeah. It's a destiny leaf alright!" The trio stood there staring at the leaf when a cold wind blew at them, ruffling their fur. 

  
  


"Can we go home now?" Panda shivered. 

  
  


"Yeah men." Grizz smiled softly at his family. "Let's go home." 

  
  
  
  


_ A month later… _

  
  
  
  


"Boo Panda!" Grizz startled Panda with his murder mask. Halloween was a few days away. 

  
  


Panda fell over and shrieked. "Ugh Grizz! That's the sixth time you scared me man! Put that thing away!" He got up and brushed off his fur with a big pout. 

  
  


"Okay okay bro. I'll put it away." Grizz chuckled. "For  _ now."  _ He walked away quickly as Panda growled at him. He laughed under his breath. 

  
  


He went into his room and breathed in the sweet smell of old doritos and dirty socks. Wait why did he have socks? He didn't wear socks haha! 

  
  


The grizzly bear stepped over piles of empty snack bags and movie discs. It felt like Maple was just here yesterday, checking out his sick tiger poster. 

  
  


He missed her. 

  
  


He really did. 

  
  


He suddenly remembered something. Huh. Where was it? 

  
  


Grizz searched through his messy room and found what he was looking for under a shirt.

  
  


It was a comic book. 

  
  


It was his favorite comic. It was about a superhero dude who was a nobody without a mask. But he fell in love with a celebrity who didn't pay much mind to him. 

  
  


Grizz was on the part where said celebrity appeared at the secret superhero's door out of the blue. He used a specific item to mark his place and he flipped to that page so he could look at this specific item. 

  
  


He had dried it out so it would last longer than expected. He never wanted it to crumble up or brown. It was a treasure to him. A treasure he never wanted to lose. 

  
  


Grizz gently placed his paw on the maple leaf that the universe had shoved at him the day Maple left. He teared up. He couldn't wait for the winter to end. She would come back and they'll be reunited again. 

  
  


Maybe they could even have Easter together! That would be so fun! 

  
  


"Bro." Ice Bear entered his room. "Someone is at door. Ice Bear doesn't want to answer." 

  
  


Grizz closed the comic book. "Who is it?" 

  
  


Ice Bear frowned. "Go look. Ice Bear does not want to deal." With that, his little bro turned away and left. 

  
  


Who could it be?

  
  


Curious, Grizz went through the hallway and the living room to the front door. He didn't expect to see a certain koala at his doorstep. Though he has showed up unexpectedly before. 

  
  


But wow! 

  
  


"Uh hey Grizz." Nom Nom looked up at the bear with a shaky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Sweet Disposition (A Grizznom fic!)


End file.
